Usuario discusión:Nandë
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Mentiras, malentendidos y leyendas. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 01:26 15 jun 2011 Respuesta Siento decirte que las plantillas sí funcionaban bien, pero Wikia ha realizado ciertas actualizaciones que las han arruinado, no es culpa nuestra. Ya otro administrador y yo nos hemos quejado, si en unos días no han solucionado el problema modificaremos las plantillas, gracias por tu preocupación. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 00:48 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta La Plantilla:Episodio esta en pocos articulos, en el resto esta una copia de la misma plantilla, pero de la inglesa. Ese error yo tenia pensado corregirlo, sin embargo aun se deben crear todas las sagas de One Piece, yo ya he creado la mitad, ya que se deben completar todos los episodios correctamente poniendo las apariciones, navegaciones de los episodios y los ataques. Aunque tambien se debe remplazar la copia de la plantilla, elproblema es que a veces solo ponen la plantilla y colocan la mitad de la informacion. Aunque si quieres pudes hacerlo tu, yo todavia estoy creando las sagas. Por cierto te interesa un color de fondo en tu perfil, una imagen y una firma, si te interesa avisame. En este Blog hay Mas informacion 00:54 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Tu firma Ya esta tu color de fondo listo, para la imagen de tu firma dime cual de estas opciones quieres: ﻿ Tambien si quieres dime el color de las letras en tu firma para que tengan color. 20:41 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta tu firma: Para que funcione debes copiar este codigo: y pegarlo en tus preferencias, en la seccion de firma. Luego clikeas en el cuadrito que dice "Tratar esta firma como wikitexto" y luego guardas, y tu firma estara lista. Si tienes otra duda avisame. 21:57 1 ago 2011 (UTC)﻿ Respuesta Grasias por restaurar el articulo, si ves que algun usuario no registrado esta haciendo vandalismo simplemente desecha su edicion, no es necesario que avises a los administradores, ya que los usuarios normales tambien puedes restaurar paginas desechando ediciones. 21:32 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola.podrias ayudarme a modificar mi perfil?le estado pregunt a lorenzo, pero tene q estar muy ocupado.¿podrias ayudarme tu?.Un saludo y gracias aunq no qiers acerlo.xD 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 20:31 12 ago 2011 (UTC) AyudaPerfil me gustaria sabr como hacer la plantilla de usuario en la q aparece nombre real, ubicacion, etc...Lo intente alguna vez pero no se como va la cosa podrias ayudarme?Un saludo y gracias 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 11:19 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias, me ayudaste mucho, porque aora ya se editar mejor las cosas q antes.Un saludo y muchas gracias.:D 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 16:36 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola,q ue tal te va todo en esta wiki?Solo tengo curiosidad XD.Un saludo 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 21:14 8 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D.: A mi me va genialthumb|left|124px Gracias por el cumplido Gracias por el cumplido, puede que tenga mas logros que tu, pero seguro que tu tienes pocos, pero tu seguro hiciste mejores mejoras al wiki(Yo aun no se dejar un comentario ni un mensaje de blog xD).Lo digo de verdad xD.Un saludo y gracias. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 19:57 9 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Te gusta mucho Robin no? One piece spain 07:14 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Personaje favorito Pues si, a mi me gusta mucho Gol D. Roger, pero como favorito yo tengo a Monkey D. Luffy xD.Por cierto, yo no te pregunte lo de Robin, si miras bien leeras otro nombre que no es el mio, y ese nombre es One piece spain en azul.Yo tambien me habria confundido de usuario, porque como el no tiene firma y no puso titulo de edicion, es dificil darse cuenta xD.Asi que si quieres contestale a el, dado que yo no lo pregunte :D.Siento si me he alargado mucho, si es asi te pido disculpas...Un saludo. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 17:06 11 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D.:¿Como hiciste para ponerte en categorias usuario activo?¿O lo tiene que poner un administrador?Doble saludo xD No me deja ponerme categorias A mi no me deja agregar nada, tengo bloqueado lo de buscarlas a las categorias.No se que hacer...¿No sabras algo?Un saludo. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 20:04 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría Solucionado No se como (pienso que fue un admin.) pero ya se me soluciono lo de las categorias.Siento si te moleste con ese problema xD.Por cierto...Me da rabia que nadie se conecte al chat, porque yo quiero hablar con alguien :D.¿A ti no?Un ¡¡¡¡¡SUPÉÉÉÉÉÉÉR!!!!! saludo xD. 130px|link=Usuario:GranFuma|Visita mi Usuario GranFuma . 08:50 12 sep 2011 (UTC) El Chat ¿A que hora sueles entrar aqui?Es para hablar con alguien por el chat, pues nadie se conecta (el otro dia habia 2 personas, entre pero no se porque no era capaz no hablar con nadie, a lo mejor es q no se).Un saludo y perdona si me enrolle un poco. 18:28 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Si se puede ¡hacer una seccion indicando los habitantes actuales o antiguos. Existen 2 maneras, la primera (y mas facil) es simplemente poner un enlace del habitante en la seccion, (si el personaje ya no vive hay pones antiguamente, anteriormente, fallecido, etc). La otra forma (un poco mas complicada) es hacer una tabla de todos los personajes con su imagen. Aqui un ejemplo. Aunque para ciertas zonas, como el Grand Line, East Blue o la Isla Gyojin. Es recomendable no hacerlo debido a que ya existen categorías que indican que son del Grand Line o del East Blue, ademas que serian muchos los personajes que se tendrian que pones. En el caso de la Isla Gyojin tampoco, aunque no exista una categoría que indique que son de esa isla. Pues en esa de esa Isla son natales los Gyojines y Tritones. Po rlo que se deberia poner a los Tritones en su pagina principal, y a los Gyojin tambien. 21:40 21 sep 2011 (UTC) No es ningun problema, lo que paso fue que en la seccion "Titulos en español" decia "si" este "si" permitia que las secciones de "Titulo Latino" y "Titulo España" aparecieran, pues no todos los episodios fueron doblados. Lo que paso fue que antes decia "si" pero fue cambiado a "sí" con tilde y como la palabra si es la que esta en la Plantilla:Episodio y no la sí con tilde, por eso no aparecieron esas secciones en la pagina por estaba puesto "sí" en lugar de "sí". 15:38 24 sep 2011 (UTC) FanArts Los coloreados hechos por Fans no estan permitidos, tampoco cualquier tipo de FanArt (excepto los que cumplan estos requisitos), por eso borre esa imagen y te la cambie por otra original del Manga, si no te gusto como esta la imagen la puedes cambiar. Aqui estan todas las normas relacionadas con las imagenes. Por cierto las imagenes deben tener un nombre coherente de loc ontrario la imagen sera borrada inmediatamente, si te interesa unete a este proyecto para solucionar algunos problemas. Saludos!! 23:39 26 sep 2011 (UTC) :La verdad es que estas normas estaban olvidadas, cunado me hice administrador las "revivi" colocando nuevas normas antes los usuarios ni sabian que existian estas normas, ahora ya estan anunciadas en las Novedades Importantes del Wiki, en el encabezado y en la Bienvenida para los usuarios nuevos. 23:56 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Las Sub-Paginas no deben llevar categorías (excepto las de Especies de Animales) ya que son paginas pertecientes a otras paginas, solo estan separadas. 18:30 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Los Cambios Espero q no cambien la wiki, porq no qiero volver a colocar todo de nuevo, y ademas esta mejor asi como esta no te parece? 10:17 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Cambios Yo tambien opino lo mismo que tú, que nada de eso es necesario y no hace falta cambiar nada de nada.Espero que al final no los hagan, porque me gusta mucho ahora mismo tal como esta.Ojala nada cambie...Un saludo. P.D.:Cuando entres en One Piece Spain conectate al chat si puedes, porque a lo mejor coincidimos.¿Que te parece? 17:34 4 oct 2011 (UTC) U Cont. Hola.He estado mirando en usuarios activos a ver quienes hay, y me di cuenta q muchos (y tu tambien) estabais en U.Cont.¿Que quiere decir?¿Contribuidores?Un saludo. 17:22 6 oct 2011 (UTC) :GranFuma me dijo que te aclarara tambien la duda, bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con contribuciones del usuario, eso simplemente aparece por que la Cont significa contenido, como hay hartos usuarios en la categoría Usuarios activos, se les puso una Cont a algunos para indicar el contenido, lo mismo sucede en la Categoría:Episodios y en casi todas. 16:01 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Categorías Vi que hiciste esto, ya no lo hagas solo para conseguir logros, las paginas solo deben tener una categoría no 2 o mas iguales. Bueno no te aparecio ningun logro por que todas las categorías eran iguales (menos mal). A este le habia resultado ese truco por que habia colocado puras cuestiones de categorías. Aunque si eso fue un error no hay ningun problema. 22:07 7 oct 2011 (UTC) :Existen categorías exclusivas para categorías, la categoría personajes es oslo para categorías de personajes y la de Imagenes es solo para categorías de imagenes, como las de Fairuse o Wikimedia, pero no son para archivos separados. Saludos. 23:37 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Le corresponde la licencia Fairuse se añade asi junto con una seccion llamada Licencia:. 23:11 22 oct 2011 (UTC) PD La licencia que le corresponde es la Licencia Libre (PD), usualmente los FanArts tienen licencia libre al igual que las revistas (excepto el manga) de One Piece. Pero los FanArts deben ser borrados, por lo tanto mejor añadele la Plantilla:Borrarimagen. Por cierto el VPD esta abierto, por si te interesa ya que ultimamente a estado muy peliado. 19:51 24 oct 2011 (UTC) :No es necesario estar cambiando el orden de las secciones de los archivos, da lo mismo su orden solo estaba la seccion de "Origen" primero que la de Licencia por que asi esta en la inglesa, pero si quieres seguir haciendolo eres libre. 01:55 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Cuando estes corrigiendo artículos, por ejemplo añadiendoles tilde, en las secciones de plantillas o el mismo nombre de la plantilla, hay no se debe tocar nada, pues cuando se crea una plantilla con secciones, ya no se le puede cambiar el nombre de la seccion debido a que si se le cambia, la seccion no aparecera en ela rtículo. Por eso si te fijas bien aqui, antes de que pusieras la tilde en la seccion navio, veras que la seccion si esta, y si te fijas aqui, despues de que le pusieras la tilde a la seccion navio, veras que ya no esta esa seccion debido a que las secciones son sensibles al mas pequeño cambio y luego ya no estan, por lo tanto las secciones se dejan tal como estan. 02:33 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el aviso, yo tambien me quede un poco rara al ver que habia desaprecido. Como haceis para enteraros tan rápido? 14:56 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Como es una version anteriorn, no pasa nada con esa imagen. 21:51 31 oct 2011 (UTC) En realidad eso fue cambiado por que eran portraits de FanArts, y por que solamente debe haber un portrait por personaje, y cada Mugiwara tiene uno principal que se usa para todo en general. 01:04 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Conflicto de Edicion Lo que paso debio ser un conflicto de edición, por esa razon tu edicion no esta, cuando sucede eso, es porque 2 usuarios editan una pagina a la vez y el usuario que grabe sus cambios primero sera como el "ganador" mientras que el otro no, sus cambios no se grabaran y solo quedaran sus cambios para ser copiados, pero no veo ninguna edicion tuya, y yo no he revertido ninguna edicion, por lo que debio ser un conflicto de edicion, lo as probable es que mientras yo editaba esa pagina, tu tambien la editaste y yo grabe mis cambios primero, aun asi ela rtículo eta a la mitad, y ya esta bien traducido, algunas palabras por ahi deben estra mal escritas y otras sin tildes, pero eso es por 2 razones, al escribir muy rapido no me fijo bien si esta bien o no, y la segunda es que mi teclado esta mas o menos y a veces no me marca alguna tecla. Pero aun asi, si llegas a ver un artículo Enobras y el usuario, que lo esta construyendo esta activo, lo mejor es no editar ese artículo ya que ese usuario puede que este harto rato haciendo una sola edicion en ese artículo, lo mejor es editar esos artículos Enobras cuando el usuario este inactivo. 22:43 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Aparentemente en el artículo Monkey D. Luffy lo dejaste como en la revision 99906, bueno reverti esa edición, ay que le quitaste las referencias, una imagen de Luffy en Enies Lobby, la introduccion del personaje y mas de la mitad de información que tenia en la seccion de apariencia, bueno quisiera saber por que, no veo el porque lo dejaste como antes? 22:49 20 nov 2011 (UTC) No es ninguna tonteria, es bueno que me lo dijeras, hubiera traido confusion, ya lo arregle, no me fije en ese detalle, al actualizar esa plantilla la tuve que hacer con prisa. 21:55 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! por cierto, aún me duelen las orejas XD 11:02 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Gandulfo88 y GranFuma, son usuarios distintos, solo sus nombres se parecen. 03:45 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Me encanta lo que has hecho en mi perfil muxas gracias. me podrias hacer unos ultimos ajustes y prometo k no te pedire nada mas :mis personajes favoritos que son luffy, doflamingo, sanks, kuma, sanji y zoro. una minigaleria de fotos pon las k tu kieras no me importa, una firma guapa i por favor i por ultimo un gif de Ace muxas gracias por todo no t emeto prisa puedes hacerlo tranquilamente adios. Valeprou 09:09 5 dic 2011 (UTC) a i una cosa el video de luffy vs blueno podria estar a la derecha devajo de los otros esque lo pongo yo y no puedo no de canvia muxas gracias!!! Valeprou 09:16 5 dic 2011 (UTC) hola nande me a encantado como has cambiano mi perfil pero yo te dije que pusieras amarillo no, pues la vedrad es que me gusta mas como lo improvisaste tu osea con otro tono de azul si lo puedes volvera poner azul porfavor, a i el gif de ace no lo puedo ver, i los videos por que sale solo el link? si lo puedes arreglar porfvavor. a me dado cuanta de que te has equivocado sin qquerer i has puesto en dojlmingo el nombre de luffy jajjaja Una cosa en mis personajes favoritos podrias ponerme tambien a ace , crocodrile y jimbei pofa te prometo que cuando este todo bien ya no te pedire nada mas bua no me havia acordado de firmar, lo siento Valeprou 07:41 6 dic 2011 (UTC) A me falta tambien a Marco en personajes favoritos i tambien cuando puedas una firma guapa con el nombre de baleprou dentro de un recuadro azul i una foto delante de el nombre de luffy y ya estaria todo. Valeprou 08:05 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Nande puedes ir al chat porfavor? Valeprou 21:44 6 dic 2011 (UTC) me encanta la firm ay ya e exo todo lo que me has dixo gracias por todo tu travajo 11:53 7 dic 2011 (UTC) a vale ya me sale 12:01 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Eso es porque otro usuario creo una plantilla llamada Islasinfobox o algo asi, siendo que ya existia de hace mucho la Plantilla:Islas, por lo que ese duplicado fue borrado. Y si, los usuarios normales si pueden crear plantillas, pero la mayoria las hace mal, por eso se dice que solo los administradores pueden hacerlas, este es un ejemplo de un usuario que habia creado una plantilla toda mala, pero igual puedes crear plantillas si las hace bien, aunque si quieres crear las plantillas del dia actual debes nombrarlo por ejemplo "Plantilla:7 de diciembre", exactamente asi, ninguna palabra debe llevar mayuscula o tilde, o si no, no aparecera en la portada. Actualmente faltan mas de la mitad de esas plantillas, lo mismo ocurre en la inglesa. 00:58 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Nandë he vuelto ha subir mis videos pero hay un problema que el fondo azul no los cubre podrias poner el fondo tambien en los videos? gracias 08:09 8 dic 2011 (UTC) A nande no hace falta que agas nada ya lo he echo yo eraa muy fácil gracias igualmente. 12:58 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Bloqueo Hola, perdona la tardanza en responder, he tenido mucho trabajo por aquí y en otros Wikis estos días. Sobre tu bloqueo, fue precisamente por eso, mientras realizaba ciertas tareas de mantenimiento por aquí, me fijé en los cambios recientes que habías deshecho varias ediciones mías, y te puedo asegurar que mis ediciones no son irrelevantes, si las hago es por algo. Normalmente hubiese añadido un aviso en tu discusión y te hubiese puesto un bloqueo de más tiempo, pero como no tenía tiempo para andar añadiendo un aviso te añadí un bloqueo de tan solo un día por esa razón. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 21:23 19 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, si revertí tus ediciones es porque las licencias añadidas no eran las correctas, además de que con esas imágenes tengo que revisar su uso para ver si las borro, o qué hago con ellas, por lo tanto cualquier edición allí no tendría mucha validez, ya que estos días mediante un bot hemos realizado un borrado masivo de imágenes (si no recuerdo mal más de 1.000 imágenes borradas) y aún me quedan algunas por revisar, como esas que tú dices. Tendré que hablar con lorenzo sobre el proyecto ese de las imágenes, ya que sólo es necesario añadir las licencias, no tiene sentido añadir el origen a no ser que la persona que suba la imagen lo añada en el sumario, ya que de esa forma no se verían cientos de ediciones en añadir cosas tan irrelevantes al archivo como su origen, ya que al añadir una imagen (por ejemplo, del episodio 100), al añadir la imagen en el artículo ya aparecerá en el archivo en qué páginas está en uso, y por lo tanto el origen es irrelevante. Sobre lo demás que decías, no me importa tener que dar estas explicaciones ya que te serán de ayuda a la hora de editar por aquí, además me gustó tu mensaje, no siempre los usuarios preguntan, sino exigen cosas que yo no tendría por qué explicarles como obligación, por lo que con más gusto respondo tu mensaje. Saludoss, y si tienes alguna otra duda dímelo en mi discusión ;) --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 14:42 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Direccion de episodios Actualmente las categoría de direccion de episodios hay que sacarlas de las paginas de episodios, la razon, un grave error mio, hace tiempo cuando puse las categorías esas en mas o menos 100 paginas de episodios, no me di cuenta que la mayoria de las categorías estaban mal escritas, por eso si deseas puedes mejor sacarlas todas, para luego borrarlas. En un tiempo mas cuando esten otras paginas y arreglos de plantillas, hay hay qu ponerlas de nuevo con el nombre correcto, pero sera para el final, hay que ir en orden. 03:20 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Menos mal que preguntaste, se me olvido algo importante, pero para que entiendas, saca todas las categorías que esten en las paginas de episodios, '''menos las categorías '''que se llamen "Episodios" y las de "Temporadas", como las categorías Temporada 1 y 2, el resto sacalas excepto las 2 que te nombre. 03:59 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Edicion En esta wiki solo nos basamos en la version japonesa de One Piece ninguna otra, por eso no pongas nombres de la version de España, aqui no solo entran usuarios de España (aunque la mayoria son de alli), sino que tambien entran de varios paisews diferentes. Solo hay que basarse en la version original, en la Wiki catalana de One Piece, por ejemplo, hay ellos no tiene problemas, tienen un mismo doblaje, y debo agregar que hay se han doblado mas de 400 episodios, en cambio en los traducidos al español, se ha doblado la mitad, si saco algo de las paginas siempre sea por algo, tampoco lo hago por que quiero , y hay basarse solo en una cosa, y que esto sea igual para todos. Y la categoría villanos fue borrada por que ya existe la categoría Antagonistas. Me he dado cuenta que en algunas paginas que edito, y cuando tu las editas despues, mis cambios no estan solo los tuyos, como paso aqui y aqui, al pareces comienzas editando con una version anterior, no hagas eso, los cambios que hize eran importantes, en la pagina de los Sombreros de Paja habia quitado que Sanji y Zoro tenian Haki, y que Sanji tenia velocidad sobrehumana, por que no tenian, tambien en la pagina de Crocodile tambien habia quitado los nombres de otras versiones, y las categorías borradas, y en ambas ocasiones luego de que tu editaste la pagina, mis cambios desaparecieron, estos ya habia pasado antes, solo que no me acuerdo cuales paginas eran. 23:06 3 ene 2012 (UTC) No creo que sea necesario, ademas se supone que cuando algun usuario de españa viene a esta wiki, es porque vio One Piece en la tele con el doblaje de España, y como en ese doblaje llegaron hasta Skypiea (ahora dan otros nuevos), ya deben saber comom se llamaban los personajes, en cambio en la version latina, el doblaje fue un asco en lo eprsonal, llegaron hasta la Saga de Drum, pero censuraron episodios completos (aunque en realidad fue culpa de la version de Estados Unidos, la de 4kids), y por eso mismo es mejor tener la pura version japonesa, esos nombre de otras versiones, deberian sacarse, esos solo lo ponen aquellos usuarios que estan aconstumbrados a su doblaje, hace como 5 años que veia One Piece doblado, y como en ese tiempo no estaba aconstumbrado con las voces japonesas, creia que la version doblada era mejor, ahora me doy cuenta que la mayoria de los doblajes que hacen del anime, dan asco, sin mencionar la horrible censura que le dan en la mayoria de los animes. Lo de las plantillas de la actualidad vas bien, yo tambien las he estado creando en orden, en la inglesa solo con unos cuantos episodios los tienen hay, por eso decidi crearlos personalmente, ahora llegue hasta el Episodio 238, pronto continuare, lo mas preocupante son los del manga, las cuales su publicación no es muy exacta ya que esta disponible los miercoles en internet, siendo que en realidad sale a la venta los lunes de la semana siguiente. 23:06 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Flag de Reversor Te interesa el flag de reversor, actualmente hay 2 vacantes. Con este flag tendras uno de los muchos poderes de un administrador, que es el de Revertir. Con este flag podrás revertir ediciones malisionas o no apropiadas con un solo click, muy util cuando alguien hace multiples ediciones malisiosas seguidas en una pagina, ten en cuenta que antes debes estar seguro de que la edición sea malisiosa, y si tienes este poder no deberias usar la opción de "Desaser". No te estoy obligando si lo quieres, si no lo quieres no importa, sin embargo respondeme en mi discusión. He aquí información mas completa de un reversor. 01:04 22 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ya tienes el flag de reversora, no notaras ningun cambio, lo unico que se te cambio ahora, es que cuando vayas al historial de una pagina, usuario, discusión, etc, veras un botón extra llamado "revertir" al lado del botón "deshacer". Lo del proyecto imágenes, mas bien se completo, ya se eliminaros todas las imágenes sin uso, muchos FanArts, y se han renombrado varios archivos, y también se eliminaron todas las redirecciónes rotas. Lo del origen, a Oliver no le gusto, por que muchas veces se ponía solo "Manga" o "Anime", por mi parte lo sigo haciendo, pues me se el origen de casi todas las imágenes tanto de manga como anime, y aprovecho de añadir el origen y la licencia en una sola edición, por eso a mi no me afecta eso de "Spam", lo del actual proyecto, yo solo complete los capítulos del 1 al 26, desde esta pagina estan las paginas de capítulos completas e incompletas. Lo de las plantillas esas de los días, están todas completas, de todas las plantillas lo puedes ver aquí, yo me encargo de actualizarla cada semana, cuando sale un nuevo episodio/manga de One Piece. : 17:27 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Saludos Reversora Hola soy Grandpiece un administrador Queria felicitarte por conseguir el cargo, te he añadido a Reversores, aun asi estaria bien si rellenases alguno de los apartados donde estas tu como hicieron Jaguar RX y Heracles´n hace tiempo, ademas alli hay un ejemplo de como revertir una edición. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:49 22 feb 2012 (UTC) :¡¡Enhorabuena a ti también!! La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa muy grande, no me lo esperaba. Ha sido muy raro por que en el momento en el que leí el mensaje de Lorenzo, me quedé con la boca abierta y no sabía que hacer. Bueno espero que se te de bien y que sigas contribuyendo. :Un saludo y enhorabuena: : 20:59 22 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto, cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultar a cualquier administrador incluyéndome para ayudarte ;) -- 15:09 23 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias por el mensaje de felicitacion pero tengo tambien otra noticia que quiero que sepas que no puedo contar aqui asi que pasate por el chat para que pueda contartela cuando puedas Sol4343 (discusión) 15:13 23 feb 2012 (UTC) pd felicidades por ser reversora Sol4343 (discusión) 15:19 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Esa plantilla fue eliminada por la cantidad excesiva de codigo que necesitaba, sin mencionar que la plantillas solo se veia en los navegador Moxilla y Chrome. Ahora se cambio por el "Tabber", que es lo mismo, pero mas facil de usar. No se por que no vez las imágenes, yo las veo perfectas, al igual que Oliver las ve bien, y como el tabber necesita cargarse por unos milisegundos, no muestra las imágenes por milisegundos, para que las imágenes del tabber no se vean, tu internet debe ser demasiado lento, aunque lo que dije recien es imposible que pase. En esta pagina se usa el tabber, a ver como te funciona. 01:47 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Zoro El usuario al que tu revertiste habia restaurado la pagina de Zoro que habia sido dejada en blanco por otro Usuario ahora bloqueado de ahi a que añadiese toda la infomacion de la pagina, revertiendolo dejaste la pagina como la dejo el que vandalizaba, en blanco pero ha sido restaurada de nuevo. Ten mas cuidado y estate atenta a la pagina ya que lo que puede parecer vandalismo como eso en realidad puede ser alguien que esta arreglando un problema mas gordo link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 10:36 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Para crear enlaces a wikipedia, se debe hacer lo siguiente (como se vera), algo así One Piece, que se vera así One Piece. La forma en que lo hacías no era la correcta, de esa manera se enlazaba otras wikis, a la wikipedia se enlaza como te dije, si le quitas el ":es" te llevara a la wikipedia de ingles. Solo eso, Saludoss. 21:25 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Cuanto tiempo!! Cuanto tiempo llevo sin pasar por aqui, vengo y me encuentro que estas en el nº 14!!Felicidades...Tuviste una confusion de mi identidad entre Gandulfo99 y yo, por lo que vi? Un saludo. 21:10 28 abr 2012 (UTC)